


Leather Goods

by svimejo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svimejo/pseuds/svimejo
Summary: [PWP] Adam and Tadashi in a car amidst talk of Snow.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	Leather Goods

**Author's Note:**

> For [the kink meme prompt here](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=51249).

"He's a kid."

"Love knows no boundaries. Y'know my parents had a much bigger age gap." replies Ainosuke, for once not minding talking in bed. Or, it would have been a bed, if he hadn't just nearly cum from skating against Langa alone. As it is the sleek black car was parked in an area nearby the mountain yet devoid of police patrol, and Tadashi was wearing his characteristic grimace as Ainosuke forced him to touch his aching cock from the front seat. Ainosuke himself sat in the back, legs spread wide. "Move the foreskin. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"How about my mouth?" Tadashi tests the waters in an attempt to speed things up. "I'm afraid there's not much time until the meeting."

Ainosuke tsk'd in disappointment, or irritation, or both. "I don't feel like having your dog slobber all over me today. It feels kinda like an indirect kiss."

"What?" He probably shouldn't have asked.

"When I get Snow to suck my cock, it'll be like an indirect kiss. I'd feel sorry for him... who knows where else your mutt lips've been."

Ten, fifteen years ago, would he even have said the word cock? Kikuchi's mind was brought back to the past again.

"Pardon the question, but... to the extent of your knowledge, is Snow inclined towards men?" It was a little difficult to talk and move his hand at the same time, but Adam was moving his own hips, which helped.

"You moron, he wants me. He just doesn't know it yet. I'll wait, love can't be forced."

Tadashi, who was currently being forced to "love" something himself, sighed at the hypocrisy.

"Please finish soon, Sir."

"Master."

"...Please finish soon, Master."

"Maybe I can finish if you laud how well things'll go in bed with Snow."

"....."

"Do it."

"....Snow will feel ecstasy at your every touch. He'll orgasm ten times in one night."

"In more detail."

"Despite Snow being too young, too inexperienced and probably not liking you, Snow will greedily wrap his lips around your huge penis and enjoy every lick as if it were the sweetest candy."

"Continue." Ainosuke settled further into the upholstery, not taking his eyes off his manservant as he listened to the half-assed bedtime story.

"His erection will spring to life the moment he sees a sliver of your naked skin. He'll try to hide it from you in shame but you will catch him and stare at it. It will be the perfect penis. And he'll think yours is perfect too. His shame will fall away. Sparks of delight will fly when your manhoods touch. You'll kiss each other for more and leave him panting." Tadashi switched to his non-dominant hand.

"You're so boring. No wonder it takes you so long to get me off. And I started so ready, too." Ainosuke sighed in disappointment. "Put your gloves on, cur."

Tadashi dutifully put on his driving gloves. They instantly dampened with a coating of precum as soon as he put his hands back on Adam's darkened rod.

"Alright, now squeeze harder as you move your hand. No, rotate your thumb five degrees, yes, like that. Now tell me how Snow'd suck me off." He was thrusting his hips up and down now, enjoying the friction and feeling of it being slightly too dry.

"...Somehow your huge member will fit entirely into his little mouth. He'll suck perfectly, without any teeth."

Ainosuke sighed in frustration again, a hand running through his hair to push his almost-bangs more out of his eyes. "No. He'll nip and suck at me where and when I least expect it. Unlike you, who can't surprise me even if I order you to, he'll surprise me at every turn. Now pinch me, lightly. Simulate teeth. Don't forget to play with the foreskin."

His right hand sliding up and down to sheath and unsheath Ainosuke's member with itself, left hand moving along mechanically and predictably with a light pinch every two seconds, and Ainosuke doing what he could for himself, finally the man came.

"Ugh, that was terrible. If I told you to fuck around with other men to get some skills, would you do it? Or are men that distasteful?"

"I have no opinion."

"...Of course not."

Tadashi turned around and started up the engine while Ainosuke was still breathing hard.

"Hey, lick it up," Ainosuke said as he took out a lighter and cupped his hand around a fresh cigarette.

"I'd rather not."

"That's alright. I don't think Snow would either."

And with that, the car began to move.


End file.
